She thought it was love
by XxXYoukaiGirlXxX
Summary: kagome finds a new boyfriend but does he really love her as much as he says he does
1. Default Chapter

Chapter I

She Thought it was 

Love…

"Kagome!" Inuyasha let his frustrations show in his voice. "What is your problem?! I said I was 'sorry'" 

Kagome forced herself to stop running, and turned around slowly to look him in the eye. "You just don't get it do you?" 

Inuyasha threw his hands up in exasperation. "Get what?" 

"I'm not just your freaking shard detector! How do you think it makes me feel every time you say that? I'm never part of the group, am I? I'm just Kagome, I sense the shards, but other than that I'm useless." Kagome looked away, with a pained look on her face, "My word Inuyasha, I thought that I was your friend. I thought I meant more to you than that, but I guess I was wrong."

Inuyasha felt terouble for what he had said to her, but his damned pried put a barrier around his senses, and he continued to blame Kagome. "I said I was sorry, wench! How come your so quick to forgive Shippo when he's a brat or Miroku when he's being a lecher? But you take your sweet time forgiving me?"

Kagome turned to face him once again, anger blaring in her eye's. "Maybe when they screw up, it doesn't hurt that much!" 

Inuyasha visibly flinched, he hated when he made her mad, and now it looked like she was about to cry. "Or maybe your just to sensitive!" As soon as he said it he wished he could take it back, the look of pain was evident in her eye's.

"Yeah" She said softly, her eye's hardening. "Stupid me, actually caring what you think of me." She turned and stomped towards the well.

Inuyasha wanted to follow her. With every fiber of his being, but he couldn't. He had said he was sorry! Wasn't that enough for her. He tried to ignore the echo in his mind, her words ringing over and over again, and the guilt that came with them.

******~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~********~~~~~~*******~~~~~********

Kagome groaned as she forced herself to get out of bed and start her day. She did NOT feel like going to school today, but she had tests. Stifling a yawn, she forced herself out of bed. She methodically put on her school uniform and brushed her teeth and hair. Before she left, she checked her reflection in the mirror, its not like anyone important would see her.

Why did she care so much what Inuyasha thought? Why did HE matter so much? Sango, Miroku, and the others were never that rude to her, and yet every put down, every insult, every "If Kikyo were here" made her want to scream in frusteration. Or worse, sob uncontrolobley. If this was love than why couldn't she have fallen for someone who actually cared about her? She just had to fall in love with the guy in love with her incarnation, and had a major attitude problem.

Way to go Kagome.

After breakfast she walked to school, welcoming the excersize, knowing that it would probably help her endurance for her little 'adventures'. *I'm such a lap dog, so willing to please* She thought to herself most bitterly.

Since she had taken so little time getting ready for school that morning, she was early.


	2. She thought it was love:Chapter 2

Chapter II

She Thought it was 

Love…

Since She had taken so little time with her appearance today, she arrived early. Kagome found herself a cozy spot against the school building, taking in the warm morning glow. Sighing she glanced at her bag, and felt a sudden urge. She opened her bag almost franticly, and pulled out her 'secret' notebook. She began doing the one thing that kept her comfort from Inuyasha's harsh, and hurtful words. 

'What do you see, when you look at me?

When our eyes meet, and the whole world stops spinning

What do you see when you look and I look away?

When I hide my face, from your serching gaze.

Well all I see in your eyes is a maze

Do you really see me, or do you not?

Don't you ever dare to meet my gaze, then call out another name!

You don't even see the girl who shares your secret smiles

Do you not see the woman who can be strong for you

Or do you see she who knew your every flaw

The one who can't be strong for you, or share loving smiles

The same one that curses your name

Do you see me when you look at my face… Or do you not'

Kagome gazed at the last line. She really liked that one especially, even though she had no idea where it came from, but then again she did. There was something that didn't seem right, about the poem, but she couldn't figure it out.

"Do you not see the woman that 'will be' strong for you" a voice came from behind her. Kagome jumped and turned around swiftly to meet the voice. "Will be is more definite than can be." The voice said. He stretched out his hand, "My name is Craig, I'm the new exchange student, from America, nice to meetcha." 


End file.
